borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Mordecai Fails
I'm wondering how much people are going to try and flame me about my opinion. Mordecai has a treasure trove worth of skills (shut up, I know they all have 22 skills) unfortunately, half or more are worthless. If you're going bloodwing specced, put your other SP into gunslinger, don't waste points on Sniper (except maybe focus/killer). The point of Bloodwing is to get at targets that either move around a lot *hard targets like Corpse Eater stragglers.* Or targets that are being belligerent and won't move out from behind cover. Or if you're getting swarmed he's nice to have in as an extra hit. If you're going with a sniper spec then for the love of god the only points you should put into the Rogue tree is Swift strike *might as well get SOME use outta the worthless bastard* and then into Quick hands for faster rifle reloads. Worthless skills in my opinion *unless you wanna be one of those off the wall non-sniping sniper classes* are hair trigger (after level 10 and your first good rifle they're worthless, even the best magnum pales in comparison to moderate sniper rifles.) You've also got the semi-automatic 6-12 round magazine Combat rifles. Great accuracy, not too bad in the damage department, they look cool (always a bonus, in fact, that's about the only thing that MAGNUMS can claim is looks), and you can get some seriously wicked firepower in them (support machineguns, and pounders are always a great asset for an overrun sniper). Honestly, I don't understand what people's fascination with anything outside of sniping is when you're Mordecai. Granted, you almost HAVE to have a shotgun/machinegun with a 100+ round magazine (unless you back peddle snipe) for Jakob's Cove. To make my point that pistols blow whale gonads. With a level 30 Skullmasher I do just over 15,000dmg critical against The Destroyer. The best magnum I could find (with about 50pts base damage higher than my SM) did just under 1100 per critical. On to my next point. Those skills that depend on you killing someone before they come into effect are worthless. That's right KILLER, RANSACK, RELENTLESS, RIOTOUS REMEDY..... all wortless. If you're a sniper. Now if you're playing Mordecai like some run and gun fool from Modern Warfare 2 and you're running around like a jackass with a machine gun trying to mow people down.... then first you need to delete your Mordecai, because you're hurting my head. Second, you need to go play Brick, or even Roland... that's their job, even Lillith is more of a run and gun than Mordecai is at later levels. If you read the bio about Mordecai it even says he's a sniper. It doesn't say he's a sniper that has anger issues over not being picked for the run&gun retard squad. He's a sniper. Get it through your skulls that a sniper is a sniper is a sniper. Never a SAW operator. If you can't get headshots 90% of the time, or you can't pick up your stragglers with your next shot then you need to play a different character. Gebraheel 18:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::So you wonder how many of us will flame you for your opinion, but then go on to basically tell us we're playing our character's wrong. My opinion is that your opinion sucks. But sure, let's deconstruct a few of your points just to stay on topic a bit. ::In my first play through, all of my level 19 revolvers were easily scoring 3000 to 4000 criticals on the eye. You can find better guns than what I had, so really, LRN2AIM. ::Secondly, even though Mordecai has 1) a sniper tree and 2) a pistol tree, he has skills that bump damage and accuracy for ALL guns. There are times when I sigh and pull out the Maliwan Hellfire, or a rocket launcher because they're better for the job at hand, but most of the time I do just fine with revolvers. JUST revolvers. You can snipe with them, yes, yes you can. ::Thirdly, Jakob's Cove. Uh, whut, machineguns/shotguns required? No, I'm having no trouble at all with revolvers. ::Lastly, if you don't like Mordecai, roll a new character. What possessed you to log onto here and tell us how Mordecai sucks? If you had some sort of constructive point in there (like using constructive numbers to back up your argument re: snipers vs pistols), we might care about what you had to say. Pdboddy 20:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- so every shot needs to be perfect or you need to be a different character? your an idiot the whole point is you play how you want --Jaguarman134 18:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the troll on MY forum. Gebraheel 18:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I have to ask though, you're what, 12, maybe 13? I say this because your grammar is horrid, your word choice is poor, out of all the "contributions" you've made to this wiki half are to your profile, and the other half are insults to other users. That, and you name is Jaguarman134. That shouts, "Make fun of me, I'm a presumptuous little bastard." Gebraheel 19:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, and your response to the "troll" as well as your original post, both smack of trolling. Hello kettle? It's the pot. You're black. Pdboddy 20:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) all i have done is made a few posts on the forum and a repaired some vandilism. i couldnt give two shits about my grammar its a fucking forum not a english exam--Jaguarman134 19:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Guys, you need to relax. On the topic: *Your skullmasher fires twelve times at 0.4 or 0.5 rate and does a lot of damage. Then it takes about a billion years to reload. Passive talents give +25% damage. *A revolver fires seven times at ~1.3 (.8 to 2.0, it depends). Then it reloads in flash (proficiency +102%). Passive talents give +40% damage and +20% rate of fire. (Both have smaller mags i'm ignoring, both can get quick hands, both can get deadly, i'm assuming mag talents) And that's ignoring on kill effects, which I don't concede. Obviously they are not as reliable as passive, but they're hardly worthless. It depends on the fight. On bosses with lots of HP and nothing around to kill it's a pain. So... Skagzilla? (Tentacles for destroyer, Rakk Hive... duh). What they ARE is worse for one style of play than the other. For the sniper it makes you rush your next shot and fuck it up. For the gunslinger you mash a dude in the face and then mash successive dudes in the face faster and harder. Your preference for sniping and dislike of On Kill skills are not independent. --Raisins 19:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC)